This present invention uses secure biometric identification process and financial system device. This device takes advantage of the latest portable communications technology along with existing financial system processing methods in the area of personal banking. More specifically, the present invention uses at least one of biometrics and finger printing technology on a touch screen device in combination with an optional pass code to securely process financial or other secure information. Similarly, the apparatus, system and method of the present invention can be used in any other financial or secure transactions.
The use of physical attributes—fingerprints, a voiceprint, or any of several other personal characteristics—to verify identity has great potential. Passwords and personal-identification numbers (PIN's) are fraught with problems. Biometrics offers solutions to these problems. Applications that are preparing to accept biometric data include computer networks, ATMs, cars, cellular phones, and dozens of other types of embedded systems.
Widespread acceptance of biometrics means use in areas that daily affect the lives of millions of people. By replacing PIN's, biometric techniques prevent the unauthorized access to or fraudulent use of ATM's, cellular phones, smart cards, desktop PC's, workstations, and computer networks. For financial transactions, biometrics can replace PIN's and passwords. In buildings and work areas, biometric techniques replace keys, badges, and readers. By replacing PIN's for transfers of funds, biometrics enhances the security of credit/debit-card (plastic-money) systems. Biometric techniques also provide security not previously envisioned for “cash” balances stored in such cards. In particular, for point-of-sale (POS) terminals, biometric techniques can replace a clerk's verification of a customer's signature. Therefore, there is a need in the art to apply biometric techniques to make POS and other financial transactions more secure and convenient.